


Nerds in Love

by tylrck



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Car rides, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Pokemon GO - Freeform, also it's kinda funny ig?, basically oikawa tooru's a nerd, beach date, idk what to tag this ??, iwaizumi hajime is in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 17:50:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7473927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tylrck/pseuds/tylrck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Oikawa Tooru is in love with Pokémon Go and Iwaizumi Hajime is in love with a fucking nerd.</p><p>Or basically a compilation of times Tooru drags Hajime Pokémon hunting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nerds in Love

**Author's Note:**

> just a fluffy thing I wrote while thinking about iwaoi and how Tooru would be a slut for hunting Pokémon.  
> There's not really a plot just boyfriends being nerds in love. I hope you like it!
> 
> P.s. i have a tumblr @sunshinekenhina !!

     “Iwa-chan it’s supposed to release next month!” Tooru’s eyes were bright and his bright teeth showed through his bright smile as he scrolled down an article. Hajime (though he would never admit it) was absolutely smitten.

     “You’re talking about that Pokémon game again, aren’t you?” Oikawa just shook his head excitedly, attention fully on the article announcing that the interactive app would soon arrive to its impatient fans.

     Tooru had been talking Hajime’s ear off about this game for almost a year now, babbling on and on about making Hajime help him catch all of the legendary Pokémon. He couldn’t care less, but seeing Tooru so bright early in the morning over a game probably meant for twelve year olds pleased him. He took another sip of his coffee as he leaned onto the counter and watched as his lovely boyfriend’s eyes darted across the screen of his iphone.

 

* * *

 

     “IWA-CHAN” Hajime jumped out of his skin as Tooru screamed at him from their bedroom, the loud boy clambering out of the bedroom not long after he had woke up the entire neighborhood and probably China.

     “Tooru, what the fuck?”

     “IT’S OUT IWA-CHAN IT’S FINALLY OUT,” he jumped up and down on the couch as Hajime covered his ears.

     “Shittykawa you’re too loud!” “I’m sorry Iwa-chan I’m just so excited!” Tooru got down from the couch and Hajime breathed a sigh of relief. “So Pokémon Go finally came out?”  
     “Yes, Hajime! Now we have to go get all of the pokémon!” Tooru’s eyes were shining again and Hajime loved every second of it, despite the ringing in his ears, “we can go after you eat breakfast, idiot.” Tooru pouted as Hajime cracked eggs into the frying pan.

 

* * *

 

     “Iwa-chan! There’s a pokestop over there!” Hajime just groaned in response. They were supposed to be getting groceries, but Tooru had been making them stop and detour constantly for these things that Hajime had no idea what they were.

     “Oikawa, this is getting ridiculous.” “I need more pokeballs Iwa-chan! And I’m almost to level five so I can choose a team. Don’t be so rude!!”

     Hajime was starting to think that the gods were punishing him.  
     "God dammit, Hajime, the servers are down. What the  _fuck._ "

     Maybe Hajime spoke too soon; he smirked as he drove to the grocery store and Tooru cursed every god and creator of Pokémon Go.

 

 

* * *

 

 

     It was 2 a.m. when Hajime heard the pokémon theme song sound in his ears and Tooru’s side of the bed lift up. Hajime threw Tooru’s pillow and knocked his glasses off of his face, even though Hajime’s eyes were closed.

     “Mean, Iwa-chan!”

     “Get back in bed, dumbass.” Hajime knew Tooru was pouting without even opening his eyes.

     “Iwa-chan I have to go get the dark and ghost type pokémon.” Tooru was so serious and he knew Hajime was so annoyed, but the pokémon were important.

     “If you come back to bed, I’ll cuddle you.” Tooru’s breath hitched as he leaned down to grab his glasses. What a tempting offer.

     It was 2:05 when he picked up the glasses and slowly made his way back to his side of the bed. Lifting the covers and laying back down, he faced his sleepy boyfriend, wrapping his arms around his love and intertwining their legs. Hajime ran his fingers tenderly through curly brown hair and planted soft kisses on his neck. Tooru breathed a content sigh and let his eyes slide closed, completely forgetting about the plans from five minutes ago.

     “I guess the pokémon weren’t that important, huh?” Hajime whispered into his ear as they both drifted back to peaceful dreams of pokémon hunting and annoying, pretty boys who played too much pokémon.

 

* * *

 

 

     “Iwa-chan we should totally go on a date today.” Tooru leaned on the kitchen counter in front of Hajime, obviously trying to seduce him into saying yes.

     “Why?”

     Tooru rolled his eyes, “do you need a reason to go out with me?”

     “No, but there’s a Godzilla marathon tonight,” Hajime walked past Tooru, but not before planting a chaste kiss on his forehead. Tooru’s heart soared despite being immensely annoyed his boyfriend would rather watch Godzilla over going out with him.

     “But I want to hunt pokémooon,” the boy whined, dragging out the last syllable. Hajime stayed silent and rolled his eyes as he began to wash the dishes from their lunch. It was silent for a few seconds as Tooru slid off of their bar stool and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s waist, “pleeeaase, Iwa-chan!”

     Hajime turned off the water and leaned his head backward onto the top of Tooru’s shoulder, “so annoying,” he muttered. Tooru knew the insult was confirmation that he would indeed be hunting pokémon tonight and attacked his amazing boyfriend with his amazing kisses.

 

* * *

 

     Hajime cracked. He downloaded the game and he had a major love-hate relationship with it. He was currently driving him and his stupid boyfriend around town, looking for gyms and pokestops and better pokémon. His stupid boyfriend was currently holding both of their phones, directing Hajime to drive this direction and that direction, yelling at him to stop at the last minute. If someone told Hajime when he was 12 and dreaming of kissing Tooru that one day he would be hunting okémon with the pretty boy in the middle of the night, he would have told them they were batshit crazy.

     Now Hajime thinks he’s probably batshit crazy, but at least he’s enjoying himself. With Tooru.

     “Iwa-chan! There’s a snorlax near us I’m going to SCREAM.” Hajime just laughed at the other boy, “am I going in the right direction?” he asked. Tooru shook his head up and down quickly and darted his eyes back and forth between the two phones. “Only two feet, Iwa-chan! It’s so close!” Hajime rolled his eyes, but accelerated slightly.

     “IWA-CHAN PULL OVER.” He pressed on the brakes firmly, trying to still be smart and not slam on his breaks.

     “Did you find it?” Tooru ignored the question, throwing his boyfriend his phone without really looking if it reached him. Running out of the car, Tooru ran towards the snorlax, the only thing running through his mind was _this bitch will finally be mine._ People stared at the two boys running towards the rare Pokémon, until a few others caught on and quickly whipped their phones out to follow.

     “Tooru, did you catch it? I fucking caught it!” Hajime was definitely sure he’d gone batshit crazy at this point; it was a fucking _Pokémon._ “I caught it!” Tooru exclaimed, and Hajime had to stop a minute once he saw how breathtaking the boy looked. Pokémon where? Hajime would hunt the pokémon at the ends of the fucking earth if it meant seeing Tooru so happy.

 

* * *

 

  


     Hajime was reading getting a headstart on his summer reading for when he returned to university when Tooru came bounding into the dining room.

     “Iwa-chan, let’s go to the beach!”

     Hajime’s head slowly lifted as he looked at this stranger in disbelief, “who are you? What have you done with my annoying boyfriend?”

     “Shut up, Iwa-chan! I want to catch a lapras.”

     “Oikawa that’s a rare Pokémon.”

     “I believe, Iwa-chan.”

     Hajime just rolled his eyes, “let’s go tomorrow.” Tooru embraced him roughly and Hajime though that maybe going to a place they both hated would be kinda alright, because Tooru is hugging him and mumbling that he “loves his Iwa-chan so much,” and Hajime was having trouble breathing.

 

* * *

 

 

     The beach was hot and sticky, but Tooru ignored it because he was gonna catch a fucking lapras even if it meant drowning himself (okay maybe not; Hajime wouldn’t allow that anyway). It had taken them an extra 30 minutes to get the beach because Tooru was making Hajime stop at gyms and pokestops, which earned them tons of eggs and owning four new gyms each. They could probably be considered as badass Pokémon-hunting boyfriends, Tooru thought.

     But Hajime probably wasn’t going to have a boyfriend for much longer if he didn’t come help him with their shit. “Oi, Shittykawa! You better help me with this stuff before I kick your ass!” Tooru tore his eyes away from the map for two seconds to pout at his boyfriend.

“But Iwa-chan, you’re so strong! And there’s a squirtle near us,” Hajime glowered at him, “okay, okay! I’m coming!”

 

     After everything was set up, Tooru pulled out his phone again, tongue sticking out as he laid out next to his boyfriend who was reading a book. Hajime sneaked a glance at the boy out of the corner of his eye and thought he must have been doing something right to be able to call this boy his because _holy shit._ Tooru had his shirt off, his back muscles and glistening lightly tanned skin fully exposed as he laid on his stomach, staring at his phone. He had his sunglasses on the top of his head, pushing his hair back from his face so that he could see his phone as he looked at their surroundings. Hajime was pretty sure he was going to have a heart attack; they’d been dating for five years and he still got worked up over this idiot.

     “Hajime, are you okay?” Tooru leaned over to look closer at his boyfriend’s face, smirking because he knew why his Iwa-chan looked so distraught.

     Hajime straightened, clearing his throat, he questioned, “how are you so gorgeous?” Tooru blushed as he leaned in to kiss him. Tooru was pretty sure his lifelong best friend and boyfriend was a blessing; maybe even a god himself. He wasn’t sure how he had gotten so lucky to have a partner that would take him hours away to catch water type pokémon and call him gorgeous as he sweat.

 

     Tooru had dragged Hajime a mile and a half down the beach to catch the lapras, server issues scaring him half to death when they showed up while they were jogging down the beach, but he caught it. He fucking caught the lapras and he was so damn excited and Hajime was so damn satisfied he came to this sandy hell for Tooru. After they caught it, they walked to a pokestop that also happened to be an ice cream shop.

     “So you do know we have to walk all the way back, right?” Hajime looked at Tooru with an eyebrow raised as the boy cheerily ate his cookies and cream waffle cone.

     “It was so worth it, Iwa-chan. Now we have bragging rights over Makki and Mattsun.” Tooru smirked and Hajime mirrored it; it was true that they could now claim team valor was actually better than team mystic.

     “I love you, asshole.” Hajime tacked on the insult, but with no bite. He was perfectly content taking this boy anywhere and everywhere if it meant seeing the pure elation when he gained something new from this stupid game. Tooru smiled lovingly at the words.

     “I know, Hajime. You take me to all these amazing places and call me an asshole.” Tooru laughs and Hajime just tells him he’ll kick his ass.

     “Okay, okay. I really do love you, too, Hajime.” He loved when Tooru said his name.

     “I know.”

     They were content and happy and _in love_ even so many years later and they were eating ice cream after catching fucking _p_ _okémon._ They were so weird but they were so in love.


End file.
